


Missing Teddy

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Series: Hairy Teddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's gone missing.  Harry needs to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat of a sequel to "Hairy Teddy". Dedicated to Jenken.

Harry was fixing snacks in the kitchen when he felt someone tugging on the end of his shirt. He stopped and looked down to see a very unhappy Teddy Lupin. He crouched down to meet the boy's eyes and said, "What's wrong, Teddy? Why the sad face?"

"I can't find me and you..."

He blinked as he tried to process what his godson was trying to tell him. "You can't find...me or you?"

"My teddy! It's gone bye-bye!" Teddy's lower lips pouted out as tears began to gather in his large eyes.

"Oh! You can't find 'Hairy Teddy'?" Harry gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Then let me find him for you." He stood up and took out his wand. "Accio Hairy Teddy!"

Appearing out of nowhere, the teddy bear came flying into the kitchen, and Teddy, squealing with happiness, jumped up and down as the bear landed in his opened arms. "Hairy Teddy! It's not bye-bye anymore! It's hi-hi again." Teddy beamed at Harry and then wrapped his thin arms around Harry. "Thank you!"

Pleased that Teddy found his constant companion, Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. "You're very welcome, Teddy. I'll do anything to make you smile. Now how about that snack I promised you?"


End file.
